Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element manufacturing device for manufacturing an optical element and to an optical element shaping mold set used for manufacturing an optical element.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, an optical element manufacturing method is known in which a shaping-target material accommodated in a mold set is conveyed sequentially to respective stages for heating, pressing and cooling so as to manufacture a desired optical element. On the above stage, a pair of plate-shaped or block-shaped temperature adjustment members are arranged, the temperature adjustment members facing each other with a mold set between them. Also, a mold set has for example an upper mold, a lower mold, a sleeve, etc. A sleeve is a tubular member located around the upper and lower molds.
Regarding the above manufacturing method of an optical element, a technique of arranging heat insulation units at ends of the temperature adjustment members in order to soak the surfaces of the temperature adjustment members (for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-159182) and a technique of making a plurality of cartridge heaters have different temperatures (for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-116705) are known.